


Loyal To A Fault

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Loyalty, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: "When the time comes, are you ready to lay your life on the line for me?" Saburo asked, not tearing his gaze away from outside."Yes, I was ready the day we met," he confirmed. "Whether that day is today, or ten years from now, I will be there," he promised. Saburo nodded, chair swiveling as he opened a drawer on his desk. Takemura continued looking outside, watching the snow cover the branches on the trees outside.__________________________A short fic about how Takemura and Saburo met
Relationships: Saburo Arasaka/Goro Takemura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Loyal To A Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @TakemurasBurger

It was hot outside and almost as hot inside, lined up with hundreds of other people, an arm’s length away from everyone else as Saburo Arasaka walked past everyone and gave everyone a glance over. He could practically hear the sigh of relief as the spotlight would be taken off of them as Saburo would continue onto the next person. Each trainee had been hand selected as being the top of their class, only the best of the best stood in the formation. 

Some didn’t even get a look, the man simply walking right past them without so much as a second thought. A few trainees certainly didn’t mind- they didn’t want the position of Saburo Arasaka’s personal bodyguard. They knew it was practically a death sentence protecting him. Many would much rather be sent to a corporation location as security. 

When he stopped in front of Takemura, he wasn't sure why. He had restrained himself from making sure that his clothes were all in place, ensuring that he looked his best. _“My shirt is tucked in, my hair is pulled back, not a single strand out of place, so why is he looking at me like this?”_ Takemura thought to himself, knowing that there were still a few dozen other people to be looked at after him.

“This is the one.”

A few trainees glanced over their shoulders to look back at them as Arasaka Guards walked past them, once they knew they were in the clear and wouldn’t get caught sneaking a peek at who had been chosen. It felt like every single set of eyes in the room was set on him. A notification popped up on his HUD of an unauthorized scan, but he didn’t fight it, practically throwing the personal file out of himself as quickly as possible. 

“Takemura, let’s go.”

He had to will his legs to move, he felt almost cemented in place and the room shifted. Perhaps he was still asleep. Perhaps he would suddenly sit up on the top bunk of his bed along with the dozens of other beds in the massive room, only to check the clock and see it was three in the morning and go back to sleep.

But he wasn’t dreaming. 

Saburo Arasaka chose him out of everyone else. 

His heart swelled with pride.

He followed behind him, glancing over at everyone else. This is what everyone had been training for, almost all of them had this goal in their mind. But they knew that there would only be one chosen, the odds were against all of them from the very beginning. 

Goro wondered why he had been chosen. Sure he was physically capable, but certainly there was _someone_ in the room that was stronger than him, that could best him in a fight. Although he knew he was at the top of his class for academics, it was something he took very seriously. Without Arasaka, he knew he would never have been given one, and he cherished it firmly and devoted himself to being the best he possibly could. 

He would run laps until his legs would give out, feeling every cell in them practically vibrating as he would push himself back up and go for another one, pushing himself past his limits. He never regretted it the next morning as he would get out of bed and collapse, being rushed to a doctor for overexerting himself. 

“Take him to get his things,” Saburo said to a guard as they exited the assembly room. Takemura didn’t have much to his name, entering the locker rooms and grabbing his duffel bag, tossing his clothing into it. He grabbed his tablet, making sure to wrap it with a jacket to prevent it from getting damaged somehow in transit. 

“Alright, I am ready,” Takemura said, the guard escorting him back down the hall. He had been on the roof a few times, when they were allowed up there for fresh air, but it was almost daunting to see it almost completely empty of people, a large VIP Charter in the center of the roof. 

Takemura cautiously stepped inside, looking all over at once it seemed. He didn’t think he had ever seen something so luxurious in his entire life. The seats were plush with the Arasaka logo emblazoned onto the interior several times. 

He wasn’t sure where to sit, so he opted to take the further one, setting his bag down and waiting patiently. Takemura liked to think he was a patient man. 

The trip to Tokyo was fairly quiet, Saburo seemed to be a man of few words, but perhaps he knew how exhausted Takemura currently was, and flying exhausted people even more. He glanced out the windows, watching as what he assumed to be Arasaka’s mansion came into view. He was looking forward to a fresh change of scenery, several years in a training compound got to be tiring after a while. Everything was the same color metal. He was grateful for the opportunity in the first place, a place where he could use hot water in his showers, his meals were always warm, and he always had a bed to sleep in at night. That in and of itself was worth everything. The endless combat training made him enjoy his bed even more.

He followed Saburo off of the transport, eyes gazing across the massive backyard with several sitting areas, as well as a large pool. He shouldn’t be surprised, this was the man behind Arasaka after all, and he was sure that money was as common as air to him. Takemura did feel a tad underdressed, wearing a black skin tight long sleeved shirt and a pair of utility pants- the Arasaka name printed down one of his pant legs. Everyone wore the same thing in training, there was no need to wear flashy clothes when all you were going to do was study and fight. 

“I am sure you are tired, and hungry, no?” Saburo asked, glancing back at the other man, his bag slung over a shoulder. 

“A bit,” he admitted, he wasn’t sure why he felt bad for admitting such things, perhaps it was because of who he was speaking to. But he spoke the truth, the beds were certainly better than what he had grown up on, but over time he struggled to get any sleep. 

Saburo nodded, leading Takemura indoors. The place was massive with an open floor plan, he realized he should probably be learning the floor plan now, he wasn’t here on vacation, this was his job and his life now. He now existed purely to keep this man safe and alive, even if it meant throwing his own life on the line. 

A door to a large room opened as Saburo approached it, stepping inside, Takemura following. He didn’t think he had ever seen a bed so big in his entire life, large enough for several people to sleep on comfortably with no issues. A massive floor to ceiling window filled the far wall. 

“This is your room,” Takemura observed, Saburo laughing a bit. 

“No, this is your room.” It hadn’t really struck him yet that he was going to be living here now. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t realized that, certainly he would need somewhere to sleep and live. “It is to your standards?"

“It is big,” Takemura said out loud, setting his bag down quietly on the floor, as if afraid to make too much noise. 

“Personal space is important,” he pointed out, Takemura nodding a few times. It was slightly overwhelming, so much new stuff at once. “We will have you taken into town to purchase personal belongings.”

“Thank you,” Takemura said. “I am extremely grateful,” he continued with a bow.

“You have hardly any cyberware,” he observed, Takemura suddenly feeling cornered. He was just in training, there was no need to give them anything over the top for cyberware.

“I have optic upgrades,” he said, as if somehow defending himself, as if Saburo wasn’t able to tell just from scanning him. “And a combat stim.”

“We will have those upgraded first, then. Something top of the line,” he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to having some upgrades put in. Not that there was anything wrong with the ones he had been given, but he was sure that they were low grade and fairly easy to get, something to get the trainees by for now until the need would come for better ones. Upgrades cost money, after all. Optics were the only thing he really had, his OS was low grade, something that Arasaka just bought in bulk, probably ordering them by the thousands from a manufacturer. 

“Yes, sir. Thank you,” he said, quickly bowing again. He had beat out hundreds to be here, everyone else stuck back at the compound or being sent to work at various Arasaka Centers across the globe- while he achieved the top option. 

Takemura glanced out the window, he didn’t think he had ever seen so much green in his entire life. It almost felt surreal, like he was underwater, free-floating. It didn’t feel _real._

“How many others live here?” Takemura asked. 

“There are nearly a dozen other security robots that wander and patrol the grounds, a chef also comes in daily to cook and prepare food, but otherwise, it is fairly quiet around here,” Saburo said, Takemura nodding a few times. 

_“The less people that are supposed to be here, the easier it will be to find anyone that is not supposed to be here in the first place,”_ Takemura thought to himself. 

“Certainly you are tired, feel free to settle in today. Tomorrow you begin.”

“Yes, sir,” Takemura said, relieved that he was being given some time to look around and familiarize himself with the area- also getting a good night’s sleep. 

“If you find yourself hungry, the chef is in the kitchen, he will make you whatever you would like, we just got wagyu in. Help yourself,” he said, eyeing Takemura up and down. According to his file, he had put on a decent amount of muscle during training, but with three full meals a day now, he was sure he would grow even stronger and fill out more.

Goro would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to eating actual food, not that the food in the compound was bad, it was leaps and bounds better than what he used to eat, but eating nearly the same thing every single day, it got to be tiring and on some days, he would rather go without. 

“If you need anything, my office is down the hall,” Saburo said before leaving Takemura alone. The door closed silently behind him. He glanced out the window once again, eyes flickering up to look at the security camera that swiveled outside the glass, viewing the yard. He watched as an armed guard patrolled. 

The room was large, he couldn’t fathom ever having this much space to himself. A large television was mounted onto the wall opposite of the bed. He didn’t think he had ever seen one so big in his life. The bathroom was also large, pristine white tile covering the floors. The shower looked large enough for several people to use without issue. He figured this was his way of payment, he works, and this is what he gets in return, a nice place to stay. 

Which he wasn’t going to object to. 

He was looking forward to showering by himself, not that he really minded group showers back at the compound, but it was nice to have his own area to himself. 

Takemura spent a few hours wandering around, trying to familiarize himself with the area. Other guards did not give him as much as a glance, just continuing with their patrolling. He still felt severely out of place, like he didn’t belong here. 

Once the sun had set, he allowed himself to sink into the plush bed with a sigh, eyes slipping closed as he relaxed. 

A soft ping coming from his duffel bag caused him to sit up, retrieving the small tablet from inside of it, unlocking it with his fingerprint. A messaged popped up onto the screen instantly. Takemura recognized the name as one of the other trainees in his class. Hideo sat next to him in his math class. 

**Takemura, congrats on the position. Crazy isn’t it, that you got chosen out of everyone else? Always knew you were smarter than you looked.**

**I’m being flown off to Italy in the morning, never thought I would ever leave Japan. But life’s crazy like that, right? I just got a language upgrade, very exciting.**

**Enjoy the cushy life, I know you’re probably living the high life. You deserve it though.**

He sighed as he closed the message, setting the tablet over on the nightstand next to his bed, watching as the screen dimmed automatically as it timed out. 

Saburo kept his promise of enhancements and cyberware, Kiroshi optics were the first to be added, Takemura relaxing back into the ripperdoc’s chair. Several other boxes with codes and numbers were listed on the side of them, but when he scanned them, nothing came up. He figured that was why his optics were being upgraded. He assumed he was just getting new optics, but he wasn’t about to question Saburo’s judgment and selection of cyberware for him.

“Just relax,” the doctor hummed, Takemura trying his best. “When you wake up, you’ll feel like a whole new person.”

He thought back to the compound, wondering where the others had ended up.

Takemura wasn’t sure what time it was, or even what year it was. He felt like he had slept for years, peeking his eyes open and glancing around the dark room. Numerous menus and information popped up on the HUD, the Kiroshi logo in the top corner of his vision. He felt a slight wave of nausea and he closed his eyes to prevent himself from becoming ill. 

“How you feeling?” The doctor asked, Takemura wasn’t sure how far away he was, but he sounded like he was miles off in the distance. 

“Unwell,” Takemura said, knowing it was always best to be honest with ripperdocs. 

“What’s going on?”

“My head… hurts,” he grumbled, grateful that the lights were all off in the office now, probably for this reason. 

“Yeah, you got a lot done today, new CPU and a whole new OS system, new optics, did some maintenance too. You’re overworked and exhausted, had to stop for the day so I don’t do more harm than good.” That would explain why his head was pounding, everything seeming louder than it truly was. “I’ll call Arasaka, let him know you’re awake, just take it easy.”

He heard a door close, despite the doctor doing it quietly, it still sounded like a gunshot in the silent office. Goro peeked his eyes open once more, optics initializing for the first time as the overlays slowly closed themselves. His entire body felt drained, managing to push himself up to a sitting position. 

The doctor came back in, looking at a tablet. 

“Yes, he is awake, but he’s at severe risk of overloading, I would suggest letting him rest up for the day while his body adjusts. A new OS of this caliber can backfire, especially considering it’s a brand new model, it’s a lot for him to take in,” the doctor said, Takemura swinging his legs off of the edge of the chair, his vision blurring for a moment as a warning popped up- vanishing as quickly as it appeared. 

He let his legs dangle off of the edge for a moment or two, allowing the blood to circulate back into his feet before pushing himself off, leaning against the chair for support in case he were to fall. 

“I am fine,” Takemura insisted, trying his best to shake it off. He felt exhausted, which didn’t surprise him at all, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so tired. Perhaps during running laps outside around the compound in the pouring rain with the others. 

“Your transport car is on its way,” the doctor said. “Don’t push yourself too hard. I’ll call you in the morning to see how you’re doing, anything minor can be put off until next month when you come back.”

“More upgrades?” Takemura assumed. 

“Something like that, they haven’t really told me what it is, just that I’m expecting a shipment from Arasaka in a few weeks for you.”

Goro nodded a few times, he couldn’t recall the ride back to the estate, consciousness pushing and pulling over him. He tried to steady himself, he would be fine, a few enhancements weren't going to bring him to his knees. 

“Those optics suit you much better," Saburo said, giving Takemura a glance over. He still didn't feel one-hundred percent, but he was well enough to continue working. He would be able to rest tonight. He wasn't fond of the silver at first, preferring the more natural look of his old optics- but Saburo liked them and they were a gift, so he loved them regardless. They were leaps and bounds better than his previous ones, able to zoom in quite a distance without any distortion or blurriness.

"Thank you sir," he bowed, trying to ignore the growing pressure of his head as he did so. 

  
  
  


The weeks bled into months, Takemura practically glued to Saburo Arasaka's side. Working alongside him was fairly simple, standing next to his desk for hours on end as he would work, sometimes being told to kneel next to his chair instead. He never questioned him nor hesitated. 

Saburo was dedicated to his work, looking over file after file at his desk, Takemura would watch as the shadows stretched across the flooring and onto the walls on the other side of the room as the sun would set behind them.

He rarely seemed to leave his home, then again, when he could work entirely from the comfort of his own estate, there was no need to have an off-site office elsewhere. Plus it was safer this way, never having to really step foot off of his own property. He did enjoy being outside, sitting in one of the gardens, Takemura standing a few meters back and letting him enjoy some peace and quiet. 

Takemura had quickly swapped out his Arasaka trainee uniform for something a bit nicer. Mass manufactured combat boots were swapped out for a nice pair of black shoes. Black dress slacks replaced his old cargo pants. The skin-tight long sleeve shirt was tossed in the trash and replaced with a traditional black top. He took great pride in his appearance, Saburo never commented on his clothing choices. Takemura figured that as long as the job was getting done, it doesn't matter what he chose to wear. 

At times, he felt more like a personal assistant than a bodyguard, carrying things and recovering files for him, which he never minded, it beat standing and watching for hours on end. And he enjoyed being useful to Arasaka, in any way possible. 

"Takemura," Saburo said, the bodyguard lifting his head in response. 

"Yes, sir?"

"Come, sit," he said, still looking over the courtyard as he spoke.

Takemura nodded a few times, quietly taking a seat on the bench next to Saburo. The courtyard was pretty, Goro did try to spend quite a bit of time outside, enjoying the fresh air and the nice sights. While living in Chiba-11, he never thought he would see sights so nice in his entire life. 

"Tomorrow you will get more enhancements," Saburo said, Takemura listening. His body had adjusted to the previous ones very well, so it was no surprise that they wanted him to have more, especially in his job line like this. 

"Yes, sir," he bowed his head, he wasn't sure why he was being told this, as if he would object or say something otherwise. 

“You will be placed on bed rest for the following days.”

“I can continue working,” Takemura insisted. 

“Do not speak back to me,” Saburo said, Takemura hesitating. A bird chirped from in one of the trees, both of them sitting in silence for the moment.

“Yes, sir. I am sorry,” he apologized quickly. 

“You have good intentions, Takemura. But you still have much to learn,” he sighed, Takemura frowning as he focused on something else. They sat there next to each other, the wind knocking a few leaves loose from the tree branches, Goro watching them slowly fall to the ground where they would be raked up by morning. His words echoed in Takemura’s head a few times, Saburo glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. “Did I strike a nerve, Takemura?”

“No, sir,” he shook his head. 

“You can be honest with me,” Saburo said, “we are not strangers, and we will be working alongside each other for a long time.”

“I want to be better, stronger, so I can be more useful,” Takemura said, looking up at the sky, the pinks melting into the orange and yellows. It was hard to believe it was the same sunset he used to look at when he was a child, climbing up onto the roof to get a better look. 

Saburo seemed pleased with the answer he had received, giving a gentle nod. Takemura wasn’t sure exactly what kind of answer he was expecting, if he was supposed to be upset that Saburo had scolded him like a child. Regardless it seemed to be at least a half-way decent answer. 

  
  
  
  


The months went by quickly as the leaves on the trees in the courtyard fell entirely, the garden being covered in a thin dusting of snow one early morning. Takemura pressed his hands against the massive glass window of his bedroom, peeking out and watching the snow fall from the sky. He had never seen snow in his entire life, something he had only read about in books. 

He pulled on a black pair of slacks as well as the matching black top. There were times when peeking in a mirror felt more like he was looking into another dimension. He hardly recognized himself sometimes. Armor and cyberware stretched from his jawline down his sternum, wrapping nearly to his shoulders and down his back. The healing process had been brutal, Saburo insisting on doing it all in one long session, but it had put his body through hell. His hands had been upgraded as well, metal shining in the light as he finished buttoning his shirt, tucking it in. 

Takemura always woke up at the same time every day, 5:30. Plenty of time to do a quick workout before showering, and eating breakfast before Saburo would wake up at 7. As the time went on, he began to fill out overall and he felt stronger. He wasn't sure if it was natural, or all of the enhancements. Both of his hands had been modified at this point, metal coating where his joints had been, steel structures lined his cheekbones to strengthen the bones of his face. A small one ran across the bridge of his nose. 

The mornings were generally peaceful, roaming around the estate on his own, a cup of coffee held tightly between both hands to warm them. The snow crunched slightly under his shoes as he walked down the sidewalk into the courtyard, the bench coated in a fine dusting of snow as he looked out towards the distance. 

Flakes of white snow gathered on his shoulders, brushing them off as he walked inside, his ears and nose a bit cold as he slipped into the office, noticing that Saburo was up early this morning. He quickly checked his schedule on his HUD, he wasn't aware of anything important happening today or coming up soon. 

Saburo wasn't facing towards his desk this time, the chair swiveled around to watch the snow fall outside, covering the courtyard and the pool. Takemura could see the steam rising off of the pool, wondering if Saburo had noticed Takemura had stopped swimming once the temperature began to drop more and more. 

Takemura stood a few meters behind him, he knew that it was best to give people their personal space. He wasn't fond of his master standing in front of windows for prolonged periods of time, in the slight chance a sniper was able to scope in that far. But it never seemed to deter Saburo. He distantly wondered if he did it to make Takemura nervous. 

"It is a nice day, snow is so rare these days," Saburo said, Takemura tracing the flakes that fell to the ground outside. "Hard to imagine that this area used to get snow several meters tall," he continued. The two of them remained still as the snow continued to fall, nearly an inch and a half gathering by now. "Come here, Takemura," Saburo said, the bodyguard walking closer, standing next to him. "I have something to ask of you."

"Yes, sir."

"When the time comes, are you ready to lay your life on the line for me?" Saburo asked, not tearing his gaze away from outside. 

"Yes, I was ready the day we met," he confirmed. "Whether that day is today, or ten years from now, I will be there," he promised. Saburo nodded, chair swiveling as he opened a drawer on his desk. Takemura continued looking outside, watching the snow cover the branches on the trees outside. 

"Today is that day, Takemura," Saburo said, Takemura looking down at him, eyes darting down to the Arasaka handgun in his grasp. "Take it, and kill yourself."

Takemura didn't hesitate, practically snatching the gun from Saburo's grasp before allowing the muzzle to kiss his temple, finger pulling the trigger the second he felt the cold metal against his head. "Yes, sir."

A loud click filled the air. 

Takemura did not blink. 

Saburo's lips curved into a smile. 

"Good dog," he said, Takemura setting the gun on the desk, feeling like he had been played somewhat. "This is why I chose you to be by my side, unwavering devotion, undying loyalty, no amount of money in the world can buy what you have Takemura," Saburo nodded.

"Arasaka has given me everything. An education. A home. Combat skills. Cyberware. A new chance at life. I owe you everything," Takemura said, Saburo leaning back in his chair. 

"Is that so?" Saburo questioned, as if he truly had doubts about Takemura's loyalty. 

"Yes, sir," Takemura bowed, keeping his head lowered. Arasaka changed his life entirely, he was positive that he would be dead by now, if he had not been picked up by them. 

"Prove it then, get on your knees and serve me," Saburo said, Takemura's knees instantly hitting the reflective gray flooring. 

"Yes, sir," he said, feeling more like a broken record at this point. He repeated those words like a mantra day in and day out, but they never felt foreign on his tongue when he spoke them, he never got tired of saying it. 

He knew it was what Saburo wanted to hear. 

And what Saburo wanted, Saburo got. 

Tech-enhanced fingers parted his robe, not saying a word as he pulled out Saburo's cock- noticing that he was already hard. His tongue flicked out to lick his dry lips before parting them, bringing the head of Saburo's cock into his mouth, lips wrapping around it instantly. He prayed that his loyalty would make up for his obvious inexperience- although that did not stop him from giving it his all. 

He felt his master run his fingers through his hair, tugging the hair tie free, letting his hair down as it fell across his shoulders. Saburo spread his legs, giving Takemura a bit more room, allowing him to scoot closer, his shoulders brushing along the inside of the older man's knees. Hollowing out his cheeks, he bobbed his head up and down. His hair fell into his face, Saburo quickly pushing it back quickly.

He knew it wasn't for him, rather that he wanted to see Takemura's face. 

Takemura knew this didn't mean anything, he wasn't actually interested in him that way. It didn't matter to him anyways, as long as he was being useful to Saburo, that's all that he cared about was being loyal and serving him to the best of his abilities whenever he could. 

"You can do better," Saburo said, Takemura slowly taken aback- he didn't think he was doing that bad of a job. "You once told me you wanted to be better, so do it," Saburo reminded him, Takemura agreeing with him, bringing more of his master's cock into his mouth, eyes sliding shut at the foreign feeling of the cock gliding down his throat. "There you go," Saburo said, Takemura swallowing around his cock as his hair was yanked forcefully. 

His entire face was bright red, not from his actions, but from the fact that he was hard as well now, growing extremely aroused from serving Saburo so devotedly. He ignored his own aching cock, Saburo guiding him as he bobbed his head up and down, deepthroating him each time. His jaw ached, not used to these sort of things, but he continued anyway, not wanting to disappoint. 

Takemura nearly choked as Saburo came without warning, spilling down his throat before yanking him off once he was done. He didn't have to be told, swallowing as he struggled to catch his breath, looking up at Saburo. 

"Good dog, Goro. You are dismissed for the day."

Takemura smiled. 


End file.
